Episode 2
Episode 2 Last Time Last time on Episode 1 Our heroes had began dealing with the invasion of the sand. Previews What will happen next episode? Appearances Rp Logs 8:22:54 PM Grzjr Awsome: The flame roasted sand nin was helplessly stabbed in the head, thus ending what remained of his life 8:23:55 PM Bear: He would then pull it back and lick the tip clean as he would send it back at another 8:26:03 PM No One Important: Kenpai sat down, continuing to watch ::is this really the village I wanna stay in?:: 8:27:00 PM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nin merely side stepped. At that moment the group of Taichi, Sil, Kenpai, and Shara was surrounded by a group of 30 sand nins 8:27:57 PM Bear: He would then slash it around and try to get as many as possible 8:28:01 PM No One Important: Kenpai sighs loudly, getting up and looking around at the sand nins 8:28:36 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He gets into a stance his sword infront of him ready for a counter attack 8:30:15 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara had tied wire strings to the already placed kunai, attatched to 3 more wires that connected. and then he quickly tied the wires to another kunai before throwing it to a building that crossed the wire strings, as the shadow clone on the other side did the same, before it created somewhat of a net, which shara grabbed the kunai stuck to the ground next to him, as the clone did the same with his side before they both used their strength to wall up the sand ninjas so they couldn't get passed without some form of ninjutsu or movement 8:30:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile Kira, and Inoshen would hear explosions up ahead 8:30:38 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Damn... What could that be?" Inoshen asked... 8:31:33 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Trouble..... nothing good comes of explosions........." Kira says worriedly 8:32:47 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "That sounds like a speed boost to me, lets hurry!" Inoshen sped up a little 8:37:22 PM Grzjr Awsome: 5 of the sand nins were hit stabbed and skewered by Sil, One sand nin specifically emits wind based chakra from their fingertips making a near invisible blade to block. The rest of the 24 remaining nins throw a barrage of kunai with explosion tags aimed at both Kenpai, Taichi, and Shara 8:38:38 PM | Edited 8:40:13 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He weaved handseals before a crystal dome appeared around him "Crystal release: crimson fruit" 8:39:08 PM Bear: He would then pull it back as he took out 8 explosive kunai, 4 in each hand as he threw them all 8:39:19 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara would place the kunai back down, before the clone did as well, as shara ran across the wirestring like a tightrope, throwing a few kunai back while dodging 8:39:58 PM No One Important: Kenpai just stared at the crystal release "Oo." 8:46:24 PM Grzjr Awsome: Right after the attack one sand nin immediately took out a scroll tossed it in the air and let out a big smoke bomb explosion as they all started to move to dodge the on coming kunai, 1 sand nin not being lucky enough to dodge the tools 8:47:58 PM Bear: He would then activate his sharingan as he would look at them 8:49:26 PM | Edited 8:49:40 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara had created a haze clone, specifically for deception, as he leapt to transform into a can that sat right by a vent 8:52:14 PM Bear: He would then weave handseals as a shadow clone made out of earth would appear next to him as it dashed at them aiming to slice one with a kunai 8:54:56 PM Grzjr Awsome: As the shadow clone sliced one if the sand nin he was replaced with a block of wood 8:55:50 PM Bear: He would just ignore him and go for the other ones 8:56:10 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: The crystal dome disappeared as he got back into stance 8:58:14 PM No One Important: Kenpai gripped both of the hilts of his katanas that were on his back, slowly unsheathing them "Sigh..." 9:07:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: The next Sand nin sil went for also was replaced with a block of wood 9:07:44 PM Bear: It would leap up and weave handseals as a fiery orb was sent down at them "FIREBALL JUTSU!" 9:13:24 PM Grzjr Awsome: The rest of the sand nins also turned into blocks of wood 9:14:19 PM Bear: He would just wait 9:18:53 PM Grzjr Awsome: From above Sil the group of 24 sand nins sent down a big barrage of Kunai 9:20:18 PM Bear: They would all pierce through him as they made small brown holes that filled themselves in as the clone screamed with rage as he took out two chains and slashed all of them up at them trying to get all of the 24 as Sil watched 10:00:29 PM Grzjr Awsome: 6 of them were immediately wiped out. The other 18 blocked the chains holding a kunai vertically as they clashed 10:00:51 PM No One Important: ::Why is this happening I wonder...:: 10:01:15 PM Bear: He would keep on whipping them trying to possibly cut some fingers off 10:06:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: One would simply grab onto the chain and slide down it using it as a way to get closer 10:07:53 PM Bear: He would simply wait with a bored expression as he shook it and slid another one across trying to cut him in half 10:10:58 PM Grzjr Awsome: the sand nin would merely use his hand with wind natured chakra to form a near invisible blade and block the chain, meanwhile the other 17 chucked a barrage of Kunai with explosion tags attached 10:12:18 PM Bear: It would weave handseals and a wall of mud was made in front of him, the kunai blowing it up entirely as he slowly walked up to them 10:18:17 PM Bear: "Why don't you all come at me at once?" 10:29:24 PM Grzjr Awsome: 4 of the sand nins did a series of handsigns Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Fire Style: Flame Bombs" They all shoot 4 flame bullets at Sil. 2 other sand nins then clapped their hands together "Wind Style: Gale Palm" The added enhances the flame bullets making them go faster and bigger 10:37:08 PM Bear: He would weave handseals as he was surrounded in a ball of rubber 10:46:43 PM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nins eyes widen in surprise at the rubber ball 10:52:48 PM No One Important: "Rubber..." he stares at the ball in surprised 8:39:36 PM Grzjr Awsome: "That sounds like a speed boost to me, lets hurry!" Inoshen sped up a littleKira speds up aswell not wanting to leave his fellow pursuer to unknown dangers and not wanting to be left behind himself 8:40:51 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen kept going "So, I wonder how this will play out" He said 8:42:53 PM Grzjr Awsome: "So do I.... that boy shouldn't have ran off. it's not wise to take on three people all by yourself, no matter the circumstances" Kira states 8:43:44 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Yeah, but we're here so I think we'll be fine" Inoshen reassured 8:43:52 PM Ken: Kenpai sheathed his katanas, jumping from roof to roof, going away from the fight 8:46:37 PM Grzjr Awsome: Another explosion barrage was heard just beyond Inoshen and Kira 8:47:47 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Damn it!" Inoshen thought "Lets hurry!" He reminded 8:48:49 PM Ken: He heard a explosion in the distance, recalling how the last explosion meant more troops he dashed towards where the sound came from 8:52:54 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile off in the distance where the snakes were a voice was heard "Summoning jutsu: Bring down the house jutsu" A giant toad was seen coming down on the 3 boas 8:53:47 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira nods and quickened his pace 8:53:50 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "A toad?" Shara still in a can transformation was confused, before thinking "At least he seems to be helping us..." He thought to himself* 8:54:31 PM Ken: he continued at his own pace, not in a rush or being slow 9:00:14 PM Grzjr Awsome: After a few moments Inoshen and Kira would notice a familiar blonde hair girl in the distance and if they could see past they would notice a familiar black haired boy 9:00:40 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He weaves handseals "Earth release: Swamp of the underworld" He says while the enemies are distracted the ground beneath them becomes mud 9:03:11 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "I don't think they saw us yet, lets take the moment to ambush them." Inoshen created a mud clone which would get ready to recklessly dash at kira "you should go hide below, that or you should go with my clone" Inoshen whispered, before leaping up higher, silently 9:06:34 PM Grzjr Awsome: "it'll be fine either way" Kira said as he pulled out a Katana and went below 9:08:03 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen activated his echo technique, keeping his ears on the 4 figures below, as well as kira 9:08:15 PM Grzjr Awsome: meanwhile the boy and girl briefly met up with the boy and the face paint carrying the red hair, the nin handed the blonde the red head after exchanging a few words leaving the blonde to dash off meanwhile they would notice a familiar looking bug on a tree almost as if heading to the black hair boy that they previously were tracking 9:11:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: The 18 sand nins helplessly sink into the floor 9 of them as a last ditch effort did handsigns Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Fire Style: Flame Bombs" Nine flame bullets were shot at Taichi 9:12:46 PM | Edited 9:15:44 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: The Shadow clone made by shara had thrown kunai at each of their arms, trying to disable them 9:16:35 PM Grzjr Awsome: the sand nins with whatever effort could muster as they sunk deflected the kunai with their own chakra made near invisible blade of wind 9:17:50 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He swiftly weaves handseals a crystal dome forming around himself "Crystal release: Crimson fruit" 9:18:06 PM Grzjr Awsome: =What are they doing now..........?= Kira thinks as he sees the blonde move now with the red head in her possession 9:20:18 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: The Inoshen clone had dashed at kankuro, making lots of noise, as Inoshen prepared his shadow possession 9:25:31 PM Grzjr Awsome: As the clone did out of the shadows a boy with black hair and sun glasses stepped out in front as he adjusted them wanting to get the attention of the black hair boy and Kankuro 9:26:55 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Damnit shino" *Inoshen thought to himself, before briefly stopping, as he dashed ahead, going towards the blonde's direction 9:28:00 PM Grzjr Awsome: the black hair boy noticed Inoshen and scowled as he immediately leaped away going after the blonde 9:28:14 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira immediately takes off after 9:47:49 PM Ken: Still dashing, picking up the pace just a tad bit more 10:57:24 PM Grzjr Awsome: As the flame bullets hit the crystal barrier the sand nins helplessly sinked thus finally getting in to where only their heads showed 10:58:35 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara kept hidden, letting the shadow clone take over for now 10:58:58 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: The crystal dome turns into little sparkles as he walks over to the edge of the pool of mud and snickers at them 11:02:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: Sasuke quickly leaps past Inoshen his only objective being Gaara and not wanting anyone to get in his way 1:19:55 PM | Edited 1:33:24 PM Bear: He would then dash back towards the stadium 1:33:51 PM Bear: And the clone poofed 1:52:03 PM Grzjr Awsome: As Sasuke, Inoshen, and Kira kept leaping after Temari holding the unconscious Gaara they would see the girl stop momentarily on a branch just a bit from them in the she took out what looked like a container of medicine, shortly after the Gaara limply stood up and with swift motion swung his arm and launching her straight against a tree 1:52:58 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen looked, pretty shocked "Seems he's back up..." He leaped closer in, before hiding 2:04:14 PM Grzjr Awsome: Sasuke went for the direct approach and stood on a branch as Gaara looked up at him 2:04:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira shook his head =Idiot= He also hid behind a tree branch 6:36:22 PM Ken: kenpai's body began to emit small static around him, his hair slowly spiking all the way up before it completely surrounded him making him appear to be a being of pure lightning as he dashed forward at his fastest pace Key Points This time, Our heroes had continued the terror of Konoha, as well as the pursuit of Sasuke and gaara. Back at East konoha, Shara, Taichi, kenpai and Sil had fought off pretty well against the sand ninja, but had trouble with one... Which was defeated by Jiraiya, along with the giant snakes. As for The arena, Neiru had continued her fight against the sound ninjas, alongside Guy and Kakashi. Our other heroes following sasuke... Had met Shino, whom is taking on Kankuro, as Inoshen and kira continued to go after the other woman, Temari.